Multimedia devices, such as “smart” televisions, tablet computers, mobile phones, set top boxes, etc. may receive multimedia content that originates from a variety of providers. The variety of providers may transmit content using a variety of transmission technologies (e.g., satellite digital video broadcasting, internet, cable television, cellular communication, etc.). A multimedia device may not be configured to receive content transmitted using each of the variety of techniques. For example, the multimedia device may be able to receive and process Internet protocol formatted content, but may be unable to receive and process satellite digital video broadcasting formatted content.